Tonight's An Exception
by PeTiTeCaT
Summary: COMPLETE! Nick manages to drag Sara away from work and takes her out for a night of fun! NS fluffness!
1. Something Different

Title: A Night Off  
  
Author: PeTiTeCaT  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Just randomness of Nick and Sara, and a night out. Sara so deserves a night out, so Nick takes her. But they just seem to end in a awkward position...  
  
Pairing: N/S all the way!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Nick's mate, Justin...and maybe some more characters later on.  
  
A/N: Right guys, I reposted this because I kind of drifted away from it and I got kind of bored with it...plus I've written some more!! lol. There's no science in this fic...it's just pure fluff!! You'll know what pairing this is! Totally N/S!! Remember R&R!! hehe. lol, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Chapter 1 - Something different ~  
  
~ Break Room, CSI HQ, Las Vegas ~  
  
As usual, shift had finished and Sara Sidle had stayed behind in order to finish off her paperwork. She was always the only one of night shift to stay behind, because all of the others had something else they needed to do. Like go out and have fun, or something that didn't involve work. But not Sara. She didn't have plans; she never did. When she wasn't in work, she was doing work.  
  
Today though, was an exception. She wasn't the only person in night shift who had stayed behind. She was so into her work at the moment that she didn't notice what anyone else was doing. She was so into her work that she didn't notice the door opening. She was so into her work, that she didn't notice a man approaching her from behind.  
  
'Hey Sara.' Sara jumped at the masculine voice behind her. She calmed down though, as soon as she registered the voice of that man. She looked up from her paperwork and turned around and smiled at the friendly face before her.  
  
'Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't you go home?'  
  
'I could say the same thing about you...whatcha doing?' Sara was oblivious to the fact that he didn't answer her question.  
  
'Oh, just some paperwork. Thought I'd get it over and done with, what about you?'  
  
'I was just trying to do a bit of work. Just took a break though, too much black and white writing.'  
  
'Hm, I know what you mean.' Sara totally understood the headaches provided along with paperwork. You spend so long staring at writin, you wonder if it ever makes sense half of the time.  
  
There was a short silence between the two. Since Sara felt the mini conversation was over, she looked down to continue her work. She wasn't surprised to hear him start again.  
  
'Listen, Sara...I know I've said this before a thousand times, but you really shouldn't work too hard. By all means, work hard, but not too hard. Please? I get worried about you. Just remember, do you live to work? Or work to live?'  
  
'Thanks for the concern, but if I don't work, what do I do?'  
  
She knew he was right. She did work too hard. In fact, she didn't know whether she didn't have a social life because she worked too much, or if she worked too hard because she just didn't have a social life. It made her wonder. *I guess he's right...I wonder what my social life would be like if I didn't work so much.*  
  
'I'll tell you what.' His voice again made Sara jump out of her wondering. For that little moment, she forgot he was there.  
  
'Let's make today different.'  
  
'What do you mean different?'  
  
'Don't think I haven't noticed that every day is the same. We come to work, and while everyone leaves to do something, you stay behind to finish off your paperwork.'  
  
'It's what I do...there's nothing wrong with that.'  
  
'Hey, you asked.' He put his hands up in defense just to be replied with a soft laugh. *God, her laugh is beautiful...along with the rest of her.'  
  
'Whatever!' She finished her small period of laughter, and continued the conversation as soon as she could breathe steadily again.  
  
'Okay, I'm sorry for laughing...I don't know why, but yeh...anyway, carry on. You said you'd make today different.'  
  
'Thank you! Right then. Instead of me going home and you staying here for more and more paperwork...I propose this.'  
  
By now, Sara had put down her pen and had all of her attention focused on him. She was intrigued as to what idea he had. She was sure she'd like it, it must be better than her paperwork where she was going nowhere with.  
  
'First of all, you're going to close those files and pack up in 3 minutes. And then in 5 minutes you're leaving with me.'  
  
Sara was expecting him to say something which included her leaving, but she didn't think with him. What would they do? She was half hoping he'd just tell her to go home and have a nice soaking bath. She just didn't like telling herself to, incase she wasted too much time. But it'd be okay if somebody else told her to. She was strange in her thinking that way.  
  
'What? Where to?'  
  
'A surprise.'  
  
'A surprise? But-'  
  
'No buts, you're coming with me.' *Damn, she's such a nutter!*  
  
'Fine then. But just so you know, don't think it'll be this easy changing my mind in the near future. It's only cause I'm tired and this paperwork is going nowhere that I'm leaving with you.'  
  
'I'm sure I'll find a way to change your mind!'  
  
'Sure Stokes, whatever you say.'  
  
What did you think? You know what to do! Review plz!! 


	2. Fashion Help

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Nick's mate, Justin...and maybe some more characters later on.  
  
So what did you think of the first chapter? Good? Bad? Hm...oh well, here's the second!! Hope you like it!! Remember...read and review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Chapter 2 - You've got fashion taste! ~  
  
It was about 15 minutes since Nick had found Sara in the break room. Working. And at the moment, she was in the toilet. He knew he should have given her a time limit, since he knew she'd take her time. Somehow 8 minutes had turned into 15 minutes time allowance to pack away and leave. In fact, he didn't know where all the time had gone.  
  
Nick was jolted back into reality by the sound of a toilet flushing, soon followed by the running of a tap. As soon as that stopped, Sara appeared out of the women's toilets with a refreshed look on her face.  
  
'Right then, ready?'  
  
'You bet. You have no idea how refreshed I feel!'  
  
'Well it shows. You look a lot better than the car wreck you looked before.'  
  
Nick quickly ran out of the way to dodge the punch Sara had prepared for him. She knew that it was a joke, but she couldn't help chasing after him. They both ran out of the lab looking like children to all of the other staff.   
  
'Okay okay!! Stop chasing me!! Remember, I have plans for you!!'  
  
'All the more reason to chase you! I don't even know where we're going.'  
  
'Trust me Sara, you trust me right?'  
  
'Of course I do...I just...you know, I...I don't usually let people take me somewhere without me knowing where...'  
  
'Hey you know? That's cool. D'you want me to take you home to get changed?'  
  
'Um..sure, okay.'  
  
'Okay fine you win. I'll tell you where I'm taking you. I've got a mate who's just opened a club in las vegas. He told me to go, so I am. And I'm taking you with me.'  
  
'What? A club? I don't think you understand Nick...I'm not a partying girl.'  
  
'Trust me! I'll make you into a partying girl, okay?'  
  
'I..I..I don't even have anything to wear!'  
  
'Well, I'm sure you have something to wear...unless you'd like to wear nothing, but I'm sure you wouldn't want that.'  
  
Sara couldn't help it. Her face exploded with colour as she blushed at Nick's comments. Sure he was funny like that, but he wasn't usually so open with comments like that. Especially not to Sara!  
  
'Whatever Nick.'  
  
Nick noticed that her last comment was a little quieter and decided to say nothing more on the topic. The only way he could possibly make the situation better was to make a deal with her.  
  
'Fine, I'm gonna take you there no matter what you say. But I'll make a deal with you. We'll stay there for half an hour. Just half. And if you're not enjoying yourself, I'll take you home or something, okay?'  
  
'Okay. You got yourself a deal Stokes.'  
  
'Good to hear it.'  
  
Silence again approached the two, but it soon disappeared as they both realised that they were still standing in the carpark outside Nick's Tahoe.  
  
'Shall we get going then?'  
  
'Sure...are you gonna drop me off home first?'  
  
'Yeah I'll drop you off, go home and get changed, and then I'll come and pick you up. Okay?'  
  
'Sure okay.'  
  
The drive didn't last too long. About 15 minutes of driving a little faster than normal, Nick made it to Sara's apartment in no time. He got out and followed her to the door, just to make sure she made it home safely. There was no way to be absolutely sure.  
  
'Hey Nick?'  
  
Nick was just about to head back to the Tahoe so he could get home and pick Sara up in time, but turned around to see what Sara needed.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Um...this is kinda embarrassing...but um...I don't normally go to clubs. So I don't really know what to wear...In fact, I don't think I own anything that suits clubs. Well, anyway, I was just wondering whether you could come in and take a look at my closet...It'd be different to change according to a guys perspective of fashion.'  
  
'Sure, it won't take long.'  
  
Nick stepped into Sara's apartment, and took one look around. It was small, but the cleanliness and neatness of it all gave it a lot more room. There was a door to the right which Nick guessed went to the kitchen, and then a corridoor to the left which he guessed headed to the bedroom and toilet.  
  
'Bedroom's down this way..'  
  
'Oh okay.'  
  
Nick followed Sara down the corridoor while observing everything she had out on the tables and shelves.  
  
They walked into Sara's bedroom and there was a small cupboard in the far corner which is what Sara referred to as her closet. They both headed towards it, and Sara stopping to turn the bed lamp on, so Nick could get a good look at her clothes.   
  
20 minutes later, Nick walked out of Sara's bedroom smiling silly. Sara walked behind him and followed him out.  
  
'Thanks Nick. I'll tell ya, you picked it a lot quicker than I would have.'  
  
'No prob, Sara. Besides, since I picked them I'll be able to enjoy the sight a lot more, don't ya think? I'll pick ya up in about an hour. Say...7?'  
  
'Okay, see ya then.'  
  
Sara closed the door and didn't more for about 5 minutes. She just laughed inwardly to herself at Nick's comments. ~ 'I'll be able to enjoy the sight a lot more...' ~  
  
She laughed louder as she walked towards her bedroom to get changed into the outfit that Nick had chosen. She didn't even know that she owned these clothes! It was pretty amazing how Nick had managed to find them, lurching at the bottom of the bottom drawer.  
  
He had chosen some black pants that Sara was sure didn't fit her. They were way to tight! *But I guess if Nick likes them...wait, what am I thinking? Nick? And me? Okay, whatever Sara!*  
  
With the trousers, he had picked a revealing, but not too revealing, top. It was a gark green colour, with a hint of black and purple designs spread around the top. It had thin straps, which added to the revealing-ness of it. Sara had solved that solution by deciding to wear a jacket on top though. *At least Nick'll be happy with the top at least...shut up!*  
  
It was about quarter to seven, and all Sara needed to do now, was down a glass of wine just to put her into the mood. There was no way she'd go out with Nick totally sane, and un-smashed! *No way, Stokes...no way.*  
  
Seven o'clock came sooner than she thought, and she opened the door to find Nick staring at her with the widest grin ever.  
  
'My my my...Sara Sidle, is that you? You look...stunning! You scrub pretty good, huh? Although, after 10 minutes with me, I'm sure you'll lose that jacket.'  
  
'You. Wish. Stokes. It's gonna take a lot more than your charm and good looks to make me lose this jacket!'  
  
'Oh my god.'  
  
Nick had to hold in the urge to laugh out loud right in front of Sara's face.  
  
'Sara Sidle...are you drunk?'  
  
'No! I just had a glass of wine...see?'  
  
She moved out of the way to show Nick her empty glass on the table. He also noticed the empty bottle of wine next to it as well.  
  
'Sara, you're ruining my fun! I'm meant to get you drunk...not you, by yourself!'  
  
'Well it was only half full before! Besides think of it this way...it looks like we won't be leaving early!'  
  
'Yeah, I guess that's true. Let's go!'  
  
'You got it. Stud.'  
  
Nick's eyes widened in shock as Sara closed the door and walked past him to the Tahoe pinching his ass on her way. His eyes followed her as she walked to the passnger side.  
  
*Damn, that's a fine ass!*  
  
Hehe!! like it? 


	3. Let's Go

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Nick's mate, Justin...and maybe some more characters later on.  
  
How's it going? Is it getting boring yet? I hope not...thanks for all the reviews guys. Have fun. This is the first of the new chapters, since I posted chapters 1 & 2 before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Chapter 3 - Let's Go ~  
  
The car journey wasn't exactly their most sane conversational journey. It was more of a...quiet driving Nick with a drunk blabbering Sara. Although, neither of them minded this situation. It suited them both quite well!  
  
They arrived to the club about 15 minutes after getting in the car. There wasn't much traffic, since most adults were at home sleeping, preparing for the day of work ahead of them tomorrow. Nick got out of his door and walked over to Sara's side to find that she was still in the car. He opened her door to make sure that she hadn't passed out or anything, but he sure wasn't expecting what did appear.  
  
Sara Sidle. No jacket. Just a thin loose piece of top around her. *WOW...damn, that's a fine body!* Nick had to restrain from taking her right then and there.  
  
'Shall we go in? Or do want to stay out here with me ogling you all evening?'  
  
Sara was drunk, most definately. But not so drunk that she couldn't control herself. She had calmed down during the journey, but still could not control the colour of her cheeks. They had turned an awfully dark shade of pink, one that had not made it's way to her cheeks before. But that didn't matter. She was here to have fun. With Nick.  
  
'We shall indeed!'  
  
Sara grabbed Nick's hand and they both walked hand in hand to the club and had the brilliant advantage of not having to queue since Nick was a close friend of the owner. They entered the main building and could hear all of the music and people on the dancefloor and at the bar.  
  
Sara still had not let go of Nick's hand at this point. She was a little drunk, but she still knew what she was doing. She was flirting with Nick...nothing new there then! But she liked the feeling that her and Nick could hold hands openly, and not worry about anything.  
  
'Hey Sara, I know you probably wanna go dance, but I've just gotta go find my friend and tell him I made it. D'you wanna come?'  
  
'Yeah sure. Just as long it won't be too long before I'm able to prove what a brilliant dancer I am!!'  
  
Nick chuckled at the thought of Sara dancing, and then couldn't stop smiling after that. They were still holding hands. *Wow, I'm in a club. With Sara Sidle. And I'm holding her hand. Life couldn't be better...Well, it could if Sara actually went out with me. I wonder what she'd say..*  
  
Sara looked over to Nick, and noticed his grip on her hand was stronger. He was making sure they didn't lose eachother, and she liked this. *Wow, Nick's grip sure is strong. This is nice...damn, I think the wine's wearing off! Maybe he'll take me to his after this...I wanna see his apartment...and his bedroom! Sara! Shut up!!*  
  
She laughed at her own thoughts and this didn't go unnoticed by Nick. However, he didn't query it. He just thought she was drunk and was just laughing at herself.   
  
He found his way to his friends office, and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before a man opened the door and hugged Nick like he hadn't seen him for years.  
  
'Nick!!'  
  
His eye line followed Nick's hand to Sara's as he studied the woman next to Nick.  
  
'..And company..Nick, you didn't say you had a girlfriend.'  
  
Nick was about to reply to his comment, when Sara beat him to it.  
  
'Yeah, me and Nicky are as steady as a rock. He's a great guy.'  
  
Nick's eyes widened as his face colour changed dramatically. *What the hell is Sara doing? Or saying?* Although the fact that he was now Sara's boyfriend for the night wasn't terribly awful.  
  
'Well Nick, I see you aren't doing too badly then?'  
  
'You neither Justin! I mean...you? The owner of a club!! Congrats man, I know how hard you worked for this! You deserve it man.'  
  
'Cheers Nick. Hey listen, I've just got a bit of work to do, and then I'll head down to the dance floor. Why don't you go and have a drink, on the house. Dance around a little. I'm sure you want to show...'  
  
He had just realised he had not learnt Nick's new girlfriend's name.  
  
'Sara. I'm Sara.'  
  
'Well, nice to meet you Sara. As I was saying, I'm sure you want to show Sara here, your dance moves.'  
  
'Oh trust me, his moves are FINE.'  
  
'Sara!' Nick had barely managed to say anything while Sara was just openly lying to his friend. He didn't know whether she was just having a little fun, or whether she was just flirting with him. First saying she was his girlfriend, and then saying his moves were 'fine'? *This is gonna be a looong night.*  
  
'Okay Justin, well we'll see you in a bit.'  
  
He grabbed Sara's hand and walked off the direction they came in, in a faster pace than he had before.  
  
They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, when Nick turned to Sara.  
  
'Sara, how much fun are you planning to have tonight?'  
  
'Oh Nicky, my boy...you have no idea.'  
  
She planted a full on kiss on the lips before walking away from him and heading towards the bar.  
  
*Oh my god, what am I doing? Okay calm down...he thinks you're drunk, that's your excuse. Well, I guess there's no harm in having a little fun...since it IS with Nicky.*  
  
He watched Sara walk away and then let go of a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. *She is going to be the death of me...*  
  
He gathered the strength in his legs to follow her, resisting the urge to just grab her and have his way with her there and then. She was sitting at the bar, ordering a drink. *Well, if this is what she wants, then she'll get it.*  
  
He wasn't going to waste a chance with Sara now. If she wanted to play flirting games that were just pure torture, he could play too. He just needed to down a couple of shots, before he would be completely insane.  
  
'Come to play Nick?'  
  
'You bet Sara...this is our night. You and me, and fun.'  
  
Okay okay, I know this isn't totally what they're like, but I liked the idea of making them slightly less oblivious to the fact that they like eachother. They seem a bit forward, I know...but that's my thinking! Lol, you know what to do...RR :) 


	4. Bliss

Sorry it took forever (literally forever) for me to update! I've just been a little preoccupied with school (eugh) and I kinda had a writers block...I've gotten over it though, but I'm sorry again and thanks for the reviews :) Here's chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Nick's mate, Justin...and maybe some more characters later on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Chapter 4 - Bliss ~  
  
It had only been about 20 minutes before both Sara and Nick had both downed almost the whole bar! They were intending on getting as pissed as they could, and tonight would be a one off...they never got drunk very often. In fact, they never had much fun very often either, since they were always working.  
  
Sara slammed her empty shot onto the bar table and shouted as loud as she could so that Nick could hear her over the music.  
  
'DONE!!'  
  
Nick followed and slammed his on the table after hers.  
  
'ME TOO!!'  
  
Sara was actually losing her voice considering how much she was shouting. She had been shouting ever since her and Nick started drinking, because one, he wouldn't be able to hear her, and two, she was drunk. They both were. And Nick had no idea how they'd be getting home.  
  
'What do you say we get outta here?'  
  
'Where to Sara? We're both drunk!!'  
  
Sara started feeling the effects of the alcohol even more and the loud pulsating music stood out more than it did when she first entered the building. It was all getting too much, and soon she'd have a headache, which would definately ruin the night.  
  
'We can get a taxi!! Back to yours...it's closer!'  
  
'Kay, lemme have another drink though. If we're gettin a lift, I'm gonna have as much fun as I can.'  
  
'You know what? You're right! I wouldn't mind having another, either.'  
  
They both told the bartender what they wanted, and since they were leaving soon he didn't think one more drink would harm them. But somehow, one drink had managed to turn into 4 drinks and they both had had way too much. It was only when people started leaving that Nick looked at his watch.  
  
'Hey Sara! I'ts already 2o'clock! Everybody's such a party pooper...it's too early!'  
  
'You're right Nicky, but I'm gettin a headache...can we go?'  
  
'Okay, but only cause you stayed for so long in the first place!'  
  
'Good boy'  
  
She flashed him one of her most flirtatious smiles ever. One that had never been seen ever before by anyone else! She had saved it just for him (aw). He returned the smile and grabbed her waist as they made their way through the crowds to the exit. It was only when they walked across the dancefloor that Sara had the urge to dance, her headache totally forgotten.  
  
'Nicky! Dance! Now!'  
  
He didn't get a word in, since Sara just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the floor, lost in the crowds. It was a surprise at first, considering he had to regain his balance after they stopped. But once he did, he simply just grabbed Sara again closely and hugged at her lower back slowly sliding down, down, down...  
  
'Nicky? You really know how to tease a girl, you know that?'  
  
He leaned in and whispered in her ear, feeling the shiver that went through her body as he did so.  
  
'What are you gonna do about it? I thought it's a good thing...'  
  
She knew what he was doing and did the same thing to him, with a little 'Sara' ingredient.  
  
'I know Nicky...but you could at least save it for the bedroom.'  
  
He was startled at what she said, but before he could do anything, she'd planted a full on kiss on his lips again repeating her actions earlier, winked at him and started making her way towards the exit.  
  
And with no surprise, a certain somebody followed her...Nicky.  
  
By the time he made it outside the exit after picking up his jacket on the way out, Sara had already called a taxi to her and sat in the back. She had a cute 'I'm waiting' look on her face as soon as she saw Nick leave the building beside her.  
  
'Bout time, Nicky. I was beginning to think you didn't want to come with me.'  
  
'What? Never!' They shared a small chuckle as he climbed in the back door to sit beside her. After closing the door, he told the taxi driver where to go, and just sat back to relax once the car started moving. Sara wasn't going to let him relax so easily though. Her hands touched his knee just to show him that she was there, and he couldn't just blank her as he fell asleep in the car.  
  
His eyes opened and he turned his head towards Sara once he had realised what she was doing. Her hand started stroking his left thigh in a way that Nick could not hide his satisfation. This didn't go unnoticed by Sara, but she continued her movements, up until the moment that Nick had put his hand on her thigh. His hand started stroking and her hand seemed to suddenly still for a moment while adjusting to the pleasure of Nick's hand so close to pure bliss.  
  
Nick loved the way that Sara could get so excited because of his hands, and he couldn't wait until they reached his apartment. Then he could show her all the feelings he had for her ever since he had met her.   
  
The car stopped, and it was only after they walked out and paid the driver that they realised nothing was spoken for the entire journey. Neither of them had said anything to the other, and even the driver was silent. They filled the journey time with caressing and feeling that was enjoyed by both parties, surely to carry on inside the apartment.  
  
After opening the door for Sara, Nick walked in and locked it behind him, so that the two of them could definately not be interrupted. Sara gave him no chance to realise what was happening, when she attacked Nick with passionate kisses and torturous play immediately as he turned around.  
  
He responded fully by wrapping his arms around her slim waist and picking her up, so that he was now supporting the whole of her. Sara wrapped her legs around his body in order to stop herself from falling down. Their lips never parted as they both made their way to his bedroom down the corridor. Sara had been here once before, but knew where his bedroom was since she could not forget the personal tour Nick gave her.  
  
They had somehow managed to make their way through the closed doors, all the way to his bed. Sara's top had come off on the way from the entrance, and Nick's was just about off as they reached the bed. He put her down on the bed in order to finish taking his clothes off, while Sara worked on her own. The split second they were both fully undressed, they reached pure ecstasy in eachothers arms as they both joined together during their time on Nick's bed.   
  
All that could be heard from that one bedroom, was the moans and groans of pleasure and pure happiness as the two co-workers took total advantage of eachother's company. Yet, neither of them seemed to regret it.  
  
Was it ok? Any suggestions welcome! 


	5. Sara

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Nick's mate, Justin...and maybe some more characters later on. Sorry for the long break, I have had toooo much work lol..don't like school...lol joke! Anyways, thank you soo much to those who have reviewed it and those to have read it too. Thank you to: MissyJane, ACatFiend, Stokes-CSI3, Confused Penguin and kellie. Thank you for the reviews...  
  
Consider this a christmas gift!! HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!  
  
This is kind of like a 'one point of view' chapter...all from Sara's eyes, after what has happened in the last chapter! Third chapter to last...just two more chapters after this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Chapter 5 - Sara ~  
  
*Sara's point of view*  
  
*Okay, so I'm lying in a bed...that's not mine. With an arm on my stomach...that's not mine. And I've got the most irritating headache. Definately mine.*  
  
I look up and I see Nick covering me, making sure I'm covered up as I sleep my way through the night. The last night comes flooding back to me, as I realise all the things Nick and I said and did. None of which I know I didn't regret. Let's just hope Nick feels the same way.  
  
He made pretty sure he expressed his feelings last night. He was...terrific. The best lover I have ever had. It wasn't just sex. I know that for sure. And I know it sounds cliche, but it was love making. I was expressing my love for him, and I'm sure he was to me.  
  
I never realised just how gorgeous he was when he sleeped. His eyelids flutter every now and then, as his dreams take him through new adventures. His mouth twitches into a smile as he begins to enjoy his thoughts. I can't believe I had never realised before. I have known him forever, or so it seems, and it's only now I notice the small details.  
  
I had only ever noticed the big things about him. One being...well, big. Ha. And two, his gorgeous body. And three, to be honest the most important thing, is his personality. I honestly never believed there was a perfect man, but I know that Nick is. He was hilarious the first time I met him...  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Gil Grissom. Gil Grissom had been taking photographs of three dummies that were thrown over the roof of the building. I didn't even think about another CSI being there. The CSI throwing the dummies was unthought of. I could only see Grissom at the scene, and that's all I thought of.  
  
That is until, somebody else came up behind me.  
  
'Hey Griss, which is it then? 1, 2 or 3? My money's on he was pushed.' Speech quickly followed by a soft quiet chuckle. Totally Texan.  
  
'Hey Nicky, well you're right. He was pushed. Great dummy throwing.'  
  
'Cheers Griss, cheers.'  
  
You could tell the extra sarcasm in his voice was there, and by the tone of his voice, he was a definate charmer.  
  
I had busied myself with looking at the dummies, even though I didn't know much about the case. I had to pick the best time to jump into their conversation, since I didn't want to seem rude to interrupt.  
  
'Hey Sara, come here. I'd like to introduce you...'  
  
Nick looked up and for the first time, noticed a brunette standing a few metres away. Strange, he hadn't noticed her before, yet he had no problem in talking to her.  
  
'Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes. Nick, this is Sara. Nick has just turned into a CSI level 3, one of the best of my staff. Sara has just been transferred from San Fransisco. She's come to help with the short staff after what...um, after what is happening with Holly.'  
  
'Oh. Well hey. Nice to meet you. You'll love it here, Laz Vegas? Never short of any crime scenes.' Again that texan drawl and chuckle. How attractive.  
  
'Yeah, looking forward to it. Enjoying level 3 so far?'  
  
'Oh yeah, definately enjoying the extra paperwork and hours!' Another chuckle. Total charmer, definately...humour too, how perfect.  
  
~ Reality ~  
  
I knew it was that moment we clicked. If only I hadn't wasted all my time on Grissom. I mean, Nick put aside, what did I ever see in him? He's not even charming, always serious all the time. He should lighten up. Yeah, that's it. Grissom should lighten up and live. Nick's really made me take pleasure in life, and who knows...maybe he'll show me more things.  
  
I look up at Nick again, and he's still smiling. Bless him, he's like a little kid in a big man's body. But maybe that's a Nick Stokes trademark, the kiddy humour and the adorable looks. I'm glad I met Nick, he's perfect.  
  
What did you think? Nick's point of view next! :) 


	6. Nick

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Nick's mate, Justin...and maybe some more characters later on.  
  
Here you go...second to last chapter!! I'll post the last tomoz :) ROCK ON N/S!! lol, enjoy!  
  
This 'one point of view' chapter is all in Nicky's eyes...again, after what has happened in chapter 4!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Chapter 6 - Nick ~  
  
*Nick's point of view*  
  
*Ow. Headache. Not. Good. Eurgh...way too much alcohol. What's that on my...Sara? Ok. I need aspirin.*  
  
I remember Sara and I last night...ha, how could I not? It was unforgettable. I don't open my eyes just yet, just in case it's not real. But my guess, by the feeling of this headache, it's real. Still, there's no point in waking Sara up. She's probably still tired.  
  
The night that's just gone all comes back to me as I remember every specific moment I spent with Sara. Going to see Justin, the drinking, the dancing, then...the cab. And then here. In my bed with Sara Sidle. Who'd have thought? I can tell you though, Sara is amazing in everything. She's perfect in every way and I can't think of any faults of her. Last night just made sure that she was number one on my favourite people's list.   
  
I finally open my eyes and I notice how my arm is around her. Protectively, and that's how I feel about her. So there's nothing wrong with that. Then I look at Sara. She's so peaceful. And perfect. Her eyes are closed as she's still sleeping, probably recovering from the same damn awful hangover I have. Just sleep it out...that always works. I never realised how beaustiful Sara was.  
  
He body is perfect. I cannot get over how perfect Sara Sidle is. I'm a lucky guy. I made love to the most beautiful and gorgeous woman on earth last night. Gee, made love? Am I in love with Sara? You know what, I think I am. I just hope she feels the same way.  
  
I chuckle to myself as I realise how silly Sara and I must look. We've known each other for three years, and finally after all this time we get together because she's working too much. I can't believe how long it took me to get the courage to take her out. I'm looking forward to the next time, though. My mind takes me back to when I first met her.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
I was throwing dummies off a building, for a case that Grissom and I were on. Funny, I know. But I'd rather be up on the roof throwing dummies than down on the ground inspecting how they fell in front of the public eye. It never occurred to me how many people were actually there watching us do our job.  
  
So I made my way back down after throwing the last one over...I think it took more energy walking up and down the building than anything else. Anyway, I made it through the front door and I started talking before I noticed the brunette with Grissom.  
  
'Hey Griss, which is it then? 1, 2 or 3? My money's on he was pushed.' I chuckled after my comment. It was funny.  
  
'Hey Nicky, well you're right. He was pushed. Great dummy throwing.'  
  
'Cheers Griss, cheers.' Okay so my sarcasm was never subtle!  
  
I started running out of things to talk about and as I looked up I noticed a brunette just a few metres away.  
  
It took me a while to take in the brunette. Tall, slim, gorgeous. I know I used to have a thing for red-heads, but there's something about brunettes too. They seem more intellectual to me.  
  
I was just about to ask Grissom about the woman looking at the dummies' postions when he beat me to it. So I just stayed quiet.  
  
'Hey Sara, come here. I'd like to introduce you...'  
  
She made her way over to the pair and stood next to Grissom, just about a metre away from Nick.  
  
'Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes. Nick, this is Sara. Nick has just turned into a CSI level 3, one of the best of my staff. Sara has just been transferred from San Fransisco. She's come to help with the short staff after what...um, after what is happening with Holly.'  
  
'Oh. Well hey. Nice to meet you. You'll love it here, Laz Vegas? Never short of any crime scenes.' I thought it was polite just to make sure she actually like Las Vegas.  
  
'Yeah, looking forward to it. Enjoying level 3 so far?'   
  
'Oh yeah, definately enjoying the extra paperwork and hours!' We both laughed softly at the sarcasm, and I think it was at that point that I realised I'd fall in love with her with time. Her smile was huge but soft, and her sunglasses on her head made sure nothing hid her facial features. Nothing should ever hide them.  
  
~ Reality ~  
  
I knew at that moment that we first laughed together, that we belonged together. She smiled, I smiled, we smiled. And after that meeting, we just hung out lots together. Kind of like friends in high school, where you just go wherever you want with your friends. She really brought out the boy in me, and maybe that was one thing I liked about her.  
  
I was just worried about what her relationships would be like with the other guys. And there was at one point, something between her and Grissom I think. But I didn't want to ask her about it in case she thought I was being nosey. I guess something must have happened though, she stopped being as loose and friendly to Grissom in the past couple of weeks.  
  
Still, I'm not complaining. I've got Sara Sidle in my arms, naked after spending one of the happiest nights of my life with her. I think that says it all. 


	7. Love

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...I wish...apart from Nick's mate, Justin...and maybe some more characters later on. Actually..no more characters, I seemed to get lacking in this fic so this will be the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed it :) They're all greatly appreciated!! Thanks again.  
  
Again, thanks to: kellie, Confused Penguin, Stokes-CSI3, MissyJane, ACatFiend, N, Pretty Perfect, A Bloom, cRaZyPiXiE, Vivi, krisnina77 and Emily Elizabeth!! Everyone's support has been greatly appreciated!!  
  
And now for the final chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Nick's Bedroom ~  
  
Waking up to find Nick not in the bed, Sara suddenly had a serious need for some fluid. Hangovers were not her specialty. Especially when she's cloth-less in somebody else's bed...her co-worker's bed to be precise. It took her a moment to remember her thoughts earlier the morning, and then remember once again the events that happened the night before. She was sure Nick was serious the night before, with a hangover or not, he seemed as if he enjoyed it as much as she did.  
  
The only problem was commitment.  
  
Sara had no problem committing to a relationship, but she didn't like to get too attached too soon, since she seemed to get shot down once she was up. She tended to be better off without men...but last night was different. She felt rather than just having sex with Nick, she made love. She honestly felt the love.  
  
While Nick was in the bathroom, having a shower Sara believed - since the shower was on, she managed to find her clothes that were scattered around the room. She was glad Nick wasn't in the room though, because then she could get it done quickly without being to cautious. She found her jeans lying on the ground near the door and her top discarded on top of the chair near his wardrobe. Her underwear was somewhere in between the door and his bed, so somewhere easy to find.  
  
Meanwhile, Nick was having a shower, trying to wake himself up and sooth his hangover. He still felt shocked that he had just slept with his best friend, and had hoped she felt the same way he did. He knew about her recent relationships, including Hank, and how they weren't the very best of relationships a woman like Sara could have had. But he was about to change that. He swore that he would tell Sara how he felt as soon as he had built up the courage while showering, hoping that she was still outside in his room.  
  
*Shit...she better still be out there!*  
  
Nick quickly finished his shower and after realising he hadn't taken any clothes in with him, wrapped the towel around his waist, hoping Sara wouldn't mind seeing him topless. And he was in the clear, he entered his room without seeing Sara so quickly got dressed. He knew Sara was still there since her handbag was still lying on the chair. So she wouldn't get very far without her bag.  
  
After putting on a slightly tight but loose t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants on, he walked out to the kitchen, glad to see Sara sitting on the kitchen chair.  
  
'Um..hey Sara...did you want a shower? Sorry, I didn't think you'd be up so soon..but I have a spare towel if you need it..'  
  
'It's okay Nicky...I um...guess I should get going though, you probably have loads to do, right? Well..I had a nice night last night so than-'  
  
'Wait Sar. Let me say something first. I personally had a great time last night, not just a one off happy night. I mean, a serious great night. I hope you don't think I didn't enjoy it, because it probably was one of the best night's of my life.'  
  
The alcohol seemed to be non-effective here, and it all seemed to wear off. Neither of them noticed any hangover leftover remaining in their system, both focusing on just each other.  
  
'Well...um wow. That was nice to say Nick...thank you. I had fun last night too..thanks for last night. It's just what I needed...so um...I'll leave you to it then.'  
  
'Sara. Wait. Please? Listen...I don't have anything to do tonight...and neither of us has eaten...so, you wanna grab some breakfast? Maybe have a day out...just a fun day out?'  
  
Finding no reason to say no, Sara agreed, feeling the toll to alcohol had had on her stomach.  
  
'Okay Nicky...where d'you wanna go?'  
  
Finding the awkwardness between them had somehow moved along, he continued as if nothing was different and acted as normal as he could. Trying to crack a smile on Sara's face was an easy task, somehow, for Nick.  
  
'Well...I was thinking, ya know some grub at Ivy's Cafe and then maybe something like golf?'  
  
A large grin and soft shock was expressed on Sara's face, after realising what he said.  
  
'Golf? Why, I never would have taken Nick Stokes to be one for golf.'  
  
'Any reason why?'  
  
'I guess not..'  
  
'Exactly, let me just grab my jacket and then we can head out.'  
  
He shot her a gorgeous 'Nick Stokes' grin that had a great affect in terms of making Sara weak at the knees after giving her a sweet but flirtatious wink of the eye.  
  
*That man is going to be the death of me*  
  
He walked in an grabbed his jacket from his wardrobe and Sara's bag, since she seemed to forget about it, and made his way out to the main room.  
  
'You left your bag in my room...thought you might like it back.'  
  
'Oh..thanks Nicky. I totally forgot.'  
  
He smiled at her once again and went to collect his keys from the drawer, but then realised that he wouldn't have had time to put them away in the drawer last night, after the eagerness of getting to the bedroom.  
  
He looked for a couple of minutes before noticing them on the coffee table...the second place it would have been if not the drawer, whether he was drunk the night before or not.  
  
But before he could open the door, Sara had walked up to him and got his attention to tell him something. He wasn't going to be rude and ignore her, so put the door opening to a pause and turned to face her.  
  
'I meant what I said Nicky, thank you.'  
  
'And I meant what I said Sara...I..I really would like if...if you-'  
  
'Shut up and kiss me, Nicky.'  
  
He did as he was told, and unlike the night before, this kiss was slow. Passionate. Unrushed. This was what the first kiss was meant to be like. Perfect. Nick was kissing Sara at first, but as it got deeper and more intense, it was Sara who took control. Breaking because of natural breathing needs, Sara looked into Nick's eyes and couldn't seem to close her mouth before it blurted something she would have liked to keep to herself.  
  
'I love you, Nick.'  
  
As soon as she had said it, shock registered on her face.  
  
'Oh my god...I'm sorry Nick...I didn't mean to...I shouldn't have...I think I should go...'  
  
'Sara...you rambling. Shush for a minute so I can talk.'  
  
'But I shouldn't have-'  
  
'Sara Sidle, I love you. I, Nick Stokes, love you, Sara Sidle. Nothing wrong with that, is there?'  
  
'You what?'  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'You do?'  
  
Adoring eyes pleaded for the truth, something Nick would never keep from her. He would tell her the truth, whether she felt the same or not. But he knew she felt the same. So all was well for him, but it was all down to the risks Sara could take.  
  
'Yes. Do you love me? I mean..did you mean what-'  
  
'Yes of course I do. Of course I love you. I love you, Nick.'  
  
She knew her bad luck with men, but like she had thought before, this was different. Nick Stokes was different, he wouldn't hurt her, intentionally or unintentionally. This risk was definately worth it.  
  
'So what do we do from here?'  
  
'Well...I guess we eat..'  
  
'What do we tell the others?'  
  
'I guess we just tell them the truth. Doing something differently always brings out the best things ever. I'm so happy at the moment...I don't know what I'm saying. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. I'm so in love with you Sara. Just know that.'  
  
'I do. And I feel the same way as you. Be sure of that.'  
  
They smiled at each other and shared another quick kiss before leaving Nick's apartment. Holding hands, they proceeded onto the main street walking to nowhere in particular, the food almost forgotten. Nothing could have interrupted their gazes upon each other as they both showed the world how much and how crazy in love they were.  
  
~*~*~ The End ~*~*~  
  
Hope you all liked that...I posted the first chapter of my Christmas fic the same time I posted this, so that should be up too...I know it's a bit late for Christmas, but I don't think it's ever too late!! I hope you liked this :) I know I enjoyed writing it!! 


End file.
